The morning after
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: A hung over Duo Maxwell comments on his current situation now that the war is over. 2x3 hints of 1x4 Yaoi lime.


Disclaimer: Thai no own . . . you know sue . . .  
  
Summary: A hung over Duo Maxwell comments on his current situation now that the war is over. 1x4 2x3 Yaoi lime.  
  
Genre: Humour. Romance.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Title: The morning after.  
  
- - -  
  
When you wake up with a pounding headache, sprawled across a hard concrete floor with four other men, you kinda find yourself wondering 'why?' That's pretty much what happened to me approximately 6 minutes and 3.8 seconds ago . . . yes, that's right. I wanted to know why the hell my leg was draped over the midriff that belonged to Quatre or why my hand was positioned in a rather embarrassing place on Trowa's body. Also . . . why Chang Wufei was snuggling against me like a teddy bear. Heero was somewhere . . . although; his exact location was unknown to me. I think he was nuzzled against Quatre . . . awwww . . . how sickeningly cute . . . Ewwwww . . . Wufei's talking in his sleep . . . something about Sally . . . and . . . cream . . . whipped? Chocolate? Oh god! HELP!  
  
Why are we on the floor anyway?  
  
I vaguely remember . . . vodka . . . and . . . dancing on the kitchen table for . . . Wufei . . . yuck!  
  
A good portion of the events after that are a blur.  
  
OH! Wait a minute! I think I remember . . . sucking the wall?! No! That can't be right . . . OH! I get it . . . I was trying to climb up the wall . . .  
  
Why?  
  
Why do people do such stupid things when they're drunk . . . like climb walls with their lips . . . or seduce Wufei . . . oh god . . . where did that lead?  
  
I'm a little bit more than worried seeing as he's latched onto me.  
  
Heero . . . help me man!  
  
Groaning, I try and sit up. Quatre's still asleep . . . sucking his thumb with Heero firmly nuzzled against him. Carefully, I'm removing my hand from Trowa, but his eyes just snapped open,  
  
"Uh . . . hi Trowa!"  
  
Words cannot describe how stupid I feel!  
  
"What were you doing, Duo?"  
  
"Uh . . . I woke up and my hand was on your groin so I figured I'd move it."  
  
Idiot.  
  
Why the HELL did I just say that to the most drool-worthy guy in this entire house . . . ok . . . so there are only 5 of us . . . but I certainly don't think Wufei is the kinda guy that sends me all gooey at the knees!  
  
Or is he?  
  
No Duo! Be serious for one in your life!  
  
But how can I when Trowa Barton is staring at me as if I've lost my mind! I think I have! I just told him I had my hand on his crotch! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat . . .  
  
Ok . . . so . . . this is just a tad uncomfortable . . . he's staring at me STILL and I feel like a moron,  
  
"Uh . . . uhm . . . well . . . I . . ." I stammer as I clamber to my feet, "Well . . . I dunno 'bout you . . . but I'm off to bed!" I call cheerily, waving as I step towards the door. I don't get very far as Wufei's out stretched leg trips me and I land directly on top of Heero and Quatre,  
  
"WHAH?" Quatre attempts to sit bolt upright, as Heero reaches for his gun,  
  
"Duo . . ." Heero sighs with monotone relief . . . is that possible?  
  
Well . . . I think that if it is/was . . . then that's what it sounded like. Wufei spluttered as he too struggled to sit and look at my figure pressed tightly against a writhing Quatre,  
  
"Duo! Get off!" He groaned, flailing his arms in every direction.  
  
I huff and roll off of my small, blonde friend. Why had we let him get drunk? WHY? He's a pain in the morning! He honestly is! All hot headed and grumpy!  
  
My head hurts.  
  
Why is that Trowa and Heero seem to be completely un bothered by waking up after a night of heavy drinking.  
  
Fuck knows what time it is.  
  
They all stare at me as I lay on my back, too tired to move,  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed . . ." I mutter, crawling to my knees.  
  
They all murmur agreements and disappear . . . well . . . almost all of them . . . all except Trowa . . .  
  
He stares at me, his hands on his thighs as he sits back on his feet,  
  
"Duo . . ." He breaths, shaking his head,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sometimes . . ." He begins, slowly climbing to his feet, "Sometimes . . . I just don't understand you . . ."  
  
He walks out . . .  
  
. . . I'm tellin' ya! Clown boy's lost it! He's gone completely gaa gaa!  
  
I huff, picking my way up the death trap that is the staircase in our safe house for the war that's now over. Why are we all still here? I think that we just . . . don't wanna lose what we have. Together, we're a family . . . ok . . . a pretty fucked up and somewhat dysfunctional family . . . however . . . we're still one and I think that's what we've always wanted. Perfect soldier Heero Yuy has never had a family . . . I'm an orphan, Trowa . . . well . . . he has that strange woman at the circus . . . although given her or us . . . I'd take us! Quatre has 29 sisters . . . but I guess he's never really been that close to any of them . . . except Iria . . . she was a nice lady . . . and Wufei . . . well . . . I guess after losing Meiran and his colony. . . he has nothing but his Shenlong Gundam!  
  
So . . . yeah . . . back to the stairway . . . it's truly ridiculous! 5 teenage boys living in a house together is a recipe for disaster! I mean . . . think about it . . . we're 15 years old and we have this huge ass house ALL to ourselves! The stairs are littered with clothes, weapons, hair gel . . . as you can guess . . . we use a lot of it here. Well . . . I tend to use hairspray; however Trowa goes through it at ridiculous speeds . . . and Wufei! You don't think his hair's THAT shiny naturally, do you?  
  
My head is STILL killing me . . . just a few more steps I'll be in my room . . . alka seltzer here I come!  
  
As I open my door, I sigh, lowering my head . . . the constant sounds that emit from Heero's bedroom are getting older by the minute! He has a sex life! Good for him! Didn't he and Quatre say that they were going to sleep?  
  
Poor Trowa.  
  
I mean . . . I know that he burns with jealousy . . . or . . . at least he did . . . I know how he feels . . . I used to 'think' that I was in love with Heero. I couldn't eat, sleep or breath without thinking about him! However . . . that soon passed . . . he and Quatre hit it off . . . we didn't see Trowa for a while after that. I think he went back to the circus. I shrug, wondering what goes on in that head . . . he must do a lot of thinking to compensate for his silence . . . or perhaps he doesn't think and that's why he's always so damn quiet!  
  
Who knows . . .  
  
A soft knock comes at the door and I groan,  
  
"What?" I practically snarl.  
  
As I wait for whoever dares to disturb me in my early morning brooding to enter, I return to my thoughts about Trowa.  
  
Trowa's pretty cute . . . then I think about it . . . ok . . . I'm kidding myself here . . . he's gorgeous and I do like him . . . I like him a lot . . . given my choice of Trowa or Wufei . . . I'll pick Trowa . . . besides . . . Wufei has that scary woman . . . Sally! That's her name . . . scary lady . . .  
  
"I said come in!" I snap, whoever knocked still hasn't entered . . . did the Shinigami scare them away?  
  
Trowa steps in, leaning against the door frame. He's silent,  
  
"Y'know . . . it's really annoying to have someone knock, come in and NOT say a damn word, Trowa!"  
  
Man . . . I get really spiteful when I'm hung over . . . it must be the access amounts of alcohol . . . jee . . . go figure!  
  
He smirks slightly, kicking the door shut with his foot, turning the small metal lock with his nimble fingers,  
  
"What are you . . .?" I begin as he steps forwards, "Uh . . . Trowa . . .?"  
  
He's still not answering me! This is freaky!  
  
"Trowa!" I growl, balling my fists as he prowls towards me, "This isn't funny, man!"  
  
Still, he continues to walk my way. I cringe, as he steadily closes the gap between us, I feel like prey being hunted by one of those damn lions that he's so fond of,  
  
"T . . . T . . . Trowa . . . look . . . I'm sorry if I pissed ya off . . ." I stammer, we're now only centimetres apart,  
  
"Duo . . ." He whispered, pressing against me, so I'm now sandwiched between him and the wall, "You talk too much . . ."  
  
Before I have time to respond, he presses his lips against mine. His lips are soft . . . softer than I'd dreamt and as I slowly respond, still not fully conscious of the situation, I feel those long, slender fingers creeping their way up along my t-shirt . . . tracing the muscles in my torso. The kiss deepens and as I try and move towards him, he slams me back against the wall.  
  
Well . . . this is a surprise . . .  
  
. . . perhaps we'll give Heero and Quatre a run for their money . . .  
  
I smirk wickedly as he pulls away to check my reaction, my hands already beneath his shirt.  
  
Oh . . . you know that we're gonna win this one . . .  
  
- - -  
  
Owari!  
  
- - -  
  
Well . . . I began writing that late one night and finished it the next morning. I don't really know what compelled me to write it . . . but I think I might write a sequel . . . something angst? SO MANY SEQUELS! Tee hee . . . at a glance, it kinda looks like 'so many squirrels'. Ok . . . I need to get out more!  
  
Well . . . I hope that you enjoyed that and please lemme know what you thought!  
  
~ Bubblegum Thai. 


End file.
